


A Helping Hand

by Bumpkin, chibi_nightowl



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alien Sex Toys, Consentacles, Idiots in Love, M/M, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Tentacles, kink discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 10:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumpkin/pseuds/Bumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl
Summary: Jason and Tim are locked in the medbay of Kori’s spaceship. As far as Jason’s concerned, it’s about to be seven minutes in hell instead of heaven until a box falls from the wall, scattering Kori’s alien sex toys everywhere.-Tim absently reached for the very large, very flexible dildo that looked like a thick-tubed, doubled-ended sea anemone. “Is this what I think it is?”Jason wanted to crawl through the floor and die again. “Yeah.”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 33
Kudos: 199
Collections: JayTim Week 2021





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Bumpkin and I had a very silly discussion one late night and it ultimately resulted in this. Enjoy!
> 
> _We would also like to to thank the amazing txbookeater for being our beta.. she was leery when we asked her but still did her regular fantastic job. :D_

The steady and powerful thrum of the engines of Kori’s ship were very nearly drowned out by Jason and Tim's voices as they argued. The walls of the medbay were doing a wonderful job of amplifying them.

"God, back off!" Tim's frustration was palpable as he yelled at Jason. "It's barely a flesh wound. You're acting like I'm on death's door."

The sight of Tim standing there, dressed only in just some borrowed scrub pants, scars on full display showing how much of a survivor he was... Jason couldn’t help how he wanted. He wanted so badly to take the younger man into his arms and cuddle him until he calmed back down. That and he really wanted to kiss the scowl off Tim’s face. 

It was growing harder to contain those feelings. He’d been fighting them for some time and as tempting as it was to speak up—because he wasn’t blind and knew what some of those looks were that Tim would shoot his way—there was one very glaring reason why he never did.

And it stood in stark contrast to Tim’s pale skin along the line of his throat. A scar that was from a wound  _ he _ had placed there.

So yeah. He could look, but touching was off limits.

Which made patching up the wound on Tim’s shoulder from their little off-planet excursion that much more difficult.

"Excuse me for wanting to make sure that no one back home is going to crucify me for you coming back in less than perfect condition,” Jason retorted with a growl. 

Tim scoffed. “No one would  _ crucify _ you for anything, let alone me being a bit banged up. They know full well that the only person accountable for me is myself!”

“Well,  _ that’s _ perfectly obvious.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tim’s voice was positively arctic and Jason wondered what he was about to stir up with his next words. 

“Alfie — ” He started to say but a mechanical  _ click _ echoing through the medbay as the doors locked was still enough to catch their attention and stop their argument dead. 

Their eyes locked with matching expressions of dread on their faces, and then a crackling preceded Roy's voice booming over the internal speakers. "Uh, guys? Sorry about this but we've hit a little snag with the ship’s systems. Sit tight and we'll get you out as soon as we can."

“What the fuck did you do to the ship, Roy?” Jason shouted. In a way, he was relieved because now he didn’t have to face all of that lovely scarred skin anymore. But he’d be damned if he let his best friend know that.

“I didn’t do anything!” Roy answered. Even through the comm, Jason knew the man was trying to sell him a crock of bullshit. “Just chill out and do whatever it is you Bats get up to when you’re in a locked room with nothing better to do.”

Rather than answer that, Jason strode over to the wall and started trying to enter an override code into the computer. The ship lurched violently and he was knocked away from the door.

From the pained thud behind him, Tim hit the floor as well. “What the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t do a damned thing.” Jason tried to regain his feet, but the ship shook again, this time knocking over a large box that had already been rather precariously perched on a shelf.

The contents spilled to the floor and Jason slowly flushed once he realized what had rolled out, resting innocently between him and Tim. Sex toys from every corner of the galaxy were scattered all over the floor between them. The sad thing was that Jason knew it was barely a fraction of Kori’s collection.

“Huh,” was Tim’s only reply. 

The response left Jason feeling a little nonplussed. “I’m sorry. My teammates are pervs.”

“It’s okay, so are mine,” Tim answered absently as he reached for the very large, very  _ flexible _ dildo that looked like a thick-tubed, doubled-ended sea anemone. “Is this what I think it is?”

Jason wanted to crawl through the floor and die again. The only reason he knew what the soft pink-colored toy could do was because he’d accidentally walked in on Kori and Roy using it several months ago. “Yeah.” 

Tim pushed himself up from the floor to kneel, and inspected the toy closer. Almost delicately, he tapped one of the stringy bits and it wriggled in response, wrapping around his finger. “Oh, this could be  _ fun. _ ” His mouth hung open in a little  _ O _ that made Jason remember where he’d last seen one of those stringy tentacles.

In his pants, his cock twitched in interest and Jason shoved that thought aside.

“We’re locked in the medbay and you want to play with a sex toy?” he managed to choke out in a surprisingly level tone.

“Do you have any idea how often tentacles feature in my fantasies?”

This time, Jason did choke.  _ “Why _ would I know something like that?”

Tim grinned. “Because you’re a Bat, even if you like to deny it.”

“Does that mean Bruce knows what you keep in your spank bank?”

“If he’s gone through my browser history at all, then yes, he does.” Tim tapped another tentacle and it too came to life, wrapping around his wrist while the other one traced down his torso. He shivered as it circled a pale bud of a nipple. 

Jason was fairly sure his face was on fire at this point. The flush heated the back of his neck, his ears, and there was another twitch from his pants as Tim made that face again. “I can’t believe I’m having this conversation with you.”

Shrugging, Tim held out the sex toy and shook the other end. “Then don’t and play with me instead.”

There was no mistaking the intent behind that sharp blue gaze. No doubt, only a desire for  _ him _ —and the tentacle toy—that were hard to ignore.

And Jason was growing really tired of ignoring those looks.

“Are you sure?” he checked, needing to make sure he wasn’t just reading into something that he  _ wanted _ to see instead of what was really there.

“Jason, I don’t think I could make it any clearer.” Tim’s voice hitched at the end as one of the tentacles grew bolder and dipped beneath the waistband of the scrubs. From the glazed look in his eyes, there was no doubt what was going on.

Someone had a tentacle wrapped around his cock. 

“Besides,” Tim continued, his heated gaze landing on Jason’s crotch. “You’re almost as interested in this as I am.”

It was really hard to deny when the tent in his pants was growing larger by the second. “Yeah, but…”

“But nothing. I’ve seen the way you look at me. I’m not an idiot. You either want this with me or you don’t. If you don’t, then that’s that.”

There were so many ways Jason could respond to that and almost every single one ended in heartache, pain, and a bad case of blue balls. But perhaps, just perhaps, if Tim was willing to look beyond the past, then he could too. 

Instead of answering, he reached for the other end of the toy.

* * *

Tim thought his heart would beat right out of his chest as Jason took hold of the tentacle toy. Or perhaps that was because a tentacle on his side of the toy had just breached his hole, sending feathery pulses along its length to relax the muscle. Either way, he could honestly say he was living a fantasy right here, right now.

Poor Jason though—he still looked like he was overthinking it, even as the tentacles on his end were helping him out of the top part of his uniform. With Jason bare chested at last, Tim’s hungry gaze started mapping the miles of thick muscle, scarred even more than his own. 

He wanted to touch it. Lick it. 

But first things first.

Hitching forward on his knees—and allowing his own tentacles to slide his scrubs down over his hips, freeing his cock—Tim reached for Jason, carefully placing a hand to the side of his face, cradling it. “Hey.”

Jason opened his eyes and started, apparently surprised by his close proximity. “Hi?”

Oh man, this was just… Who’d have thought that the brash and loud Jason Todd was  _ shy _ when it came to sex? 

Tim leaned in and gently sealed his lips over Jason’s. The kiss was brief, more so than he’d have liked because the tentacle in his ass suddenly hit his prostate, ripping a gasp from his lungs. “Are you okay with this?” he checked when he could breathe again. “You look… nervous.”

“I’ve never had an alien sex toy up my ass before.”

There was that signature snark, along with a punched-out gasp of his own as the tentacles got busy below Jason’s waist.

“It does take some getting used to,” Tim replied, angling for another kiss.

Jason stiffened as his eyes grew wide, evading the attempt.  _ “What?” _

Dammit. 

Tim tried to reply, then had to stop as a second tentacle worked its way into his ass. All he could manage after that was a slight squeak he would be embarrassed about later. The original tentacle had fully enveloped his cock and was pulsing slightly as it stroked. It was an interesting sensation and so warm. Almost like the wet heat of a mouth, but less damp.

“Can I tell you later?” he managed.

“Yeah.” Jason’s voice was just as strangled. Somehow the tentacles managed to figure out the laces on his boots and the rest of his uniform was quick to join Tim’s scrubs.

A naked Jason Todd was a glorious sight to behold and Tim actually mewled before another questing tentacle made its way up to his mouth, teasing his lips. Opening his mouth to let it in seemed to be the real key for unlocking the toy’s potential as suddenly, he had squirming tentacles all over his body.

“Ohgod,” was all he got out before he was silenced by the toy.

Rearing back, Tim had to spread his knees further in order to support himself under the onslaught. The tentacle in his mouth swelled in size, as did the ones in his ass. He was filled from both ends and as the tentacles pulsed again, he started rocking between them. A squelching sound hit his ears and he opened his eyes.

Across from him, Jason was sucking on his own tentacle and while Tim couldn’t see what was going on behind him, he did see the still-thin tentacle circling around his cock. The mushroom tip was dripping already and thanks to the secretions the tentacles seemed to emit, it sounded like Jason was balls-deep in someone.

Fuck, but when this was over, Tim sure hoped that someone would be  _ him. _

A sharp jab to his prostate had Tim focusing on himself again and the sensations stirring through his body. He moaned around the tentacle in his mouth. At this point, he was utterly limp, the tentacles both supporting him and doing all the work. 

The two in his ass seemed to tag-team — as one slid almost all the way out, the other plunged deeper, stretching him wide open. Smaller, wispier ones traced fine lines all across his body, teasing his nipples, the side of his neck, even that little spot on his ankle that felt really damned good when someone else touched it. Mindless vocalizations of pleasure escaped him the whole time. 

Relaxing his throat, Tim let the tentacle in his mouth go deeper, thanking both God and Dick Grayson for the control he had over his gag reflex. Although, he was certain this wasn’t what Dick had in mind when he’d taught him this particular little trick.

He lurched forward, almost falling over, as the tentacles in his ass went faster, each one striking that wonderful place that shot all kinds of pleasure/pain signals throughout his body. His new position allowed him to see that the tentacle around his cock had engorged as well and had actually  _ swallowed _ the tip.

Oh, that was hotter than it had any right to be and surprisingly, it sent Tim over the edge. A muffled wail escaped around the tentacle deep in his throat. His orgasm punched through him harder than any he’d ever had before and the tentacle toy ate it all up, pulsing with a distinct swallowing sensation that made his eyes cross from overstimulation. 

The tentacle in his mouth slipped out and Tim gasped, chest heaving even as the thinner wisps fell away to leave him sprawled out across the floor. The tentacles in his ass slid out and the one draining his cock finally released him. 

His fun was apparently over, as his side of the toy returned to its pre-use state. 

But Jason wasn’t done yet. 

From his position on the floor, Tim watched as the tentacle toy took him apart and put him back together. Jason was lost in the sensations, moaning and groaning the entire time. The view was fantastic too, with Jason’s cock  _ right there _ , front and center, his balls entwined in a web of wispy tentacles. 

Idly, Tim wondered if that’s what he had looked like. Probably. This toy seemed to be semi-sentient at the very least, recognizing the erogenous zones of its playmates. 

Jason started groaning louder as the tentacles worked him faster, harder. But he didn’t come. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes and a garbled noise came from his throat.

Something was holding him back.

On a whim, Tim dragged himself upright—which, fuck he wasn’t going to be able to walk straight for a week after this—and placed a hand on Jason’s tree-trunk of a thigh. Leaning in, he whispered, “You’ve done so well, Jason. It’s okay. You can come.”

* * *

At Tim’s words, Jason’s release hit him hard and he  _ roared _ even with the tentacle buried in his mouth. It was all just too much but he needed that little extra bit to finally let go. 

He slumped forward, utterly boneless, and it was only Tim’s quick save that kept him from cracking his head on the medbay floor. They fell together in a sex-stupid slump, slightly sticky and sweaty from the whole experience.

“Wow,” Tim garbled. He frowned, then cleared his throat. “That was… intense.” It didn’t sound much better. Jason was sure that his own voice wouldn’t sound smooth either, not with the workout the toy had given his throat.

As tired as they were, Jason knew that they didn’t want to fall asleep on the floor. With the way every single muscle in his body was aching, that would be a recipe for disaster. 

So he took a cue from Tim and cleared his throat before even attempting to speak. “The gurney?” he asked, sounding like he’d just swallowed gravel. Apparently that didn’t work for him either.

Tim didn’t answer, but he started to pry himself from the floor with a pained grunt. Jason didn’t fare much better and together they supported each other as they stagger-stepped the few feet to the gurney. The softer surface wasn’t much better than the floor, but after a moment, the alien technology contoured the mattress to their bodies and it was like lying on a cloud. The lights dimmed around them automatically.

In his arms, Tim sighed. “We should do that again. Just, without the toy next time.”

Chuckling, Jason pressed a kiss onto Tim’s head. “I’d be down for that.”

“Does it come with an off-switch?”

It took a moment to remember what Kori had told him after he’d walked in on her and Roy. “That thing isn’t actually a toy, but a low level lifeform from some planet whose name I can’t pronounce. It only feeds on sexual energy and bodily release. Once it’s been fed, it sleeps for about a week before it’s ready to go again.”

Jason prayed that Tim wouldn’t ask how he knew all of this. It had been bad enough to have Kori march out of the bedroom without a stitch on, carrying the slumbering toy, to give him the biology lesson.

Tim pouted. “A week? That sucks.”

The clear disappointment brought to mind something else and Jason shifted so he had a better view of the younger man. “Care to explain what you said earlier? The whole  _ it takes some getting used to _ thing? Because that’s something I need to know the story behind.”

Tim’s ears flushed a delightful shade of red and he chuckled, his exhaustion evident even in that. “I’ll tell you all about it  _ after _ we sleep!” 

That said he closed his eyes and snuggled into Jason’s chest. It was a rather good inducement, truth be told and Jason thought about going with it, but no. 

He shook Tim a bit. “Nah, tell me now,” he insisted. “Just give me the bullet points if the whole story is too long.”

Tim whined, but shifted enough to look up at him. “Fine. Back near the very end of my Young Justice days, we had a mission in space. The mission went well, but on the way home we ran into an asteroid storm. The supercycle had to make an emergency detour to the nearest planet that would support us to make some quick repairs. Turns out, the planet was inhabited and the beings that lived there had a much more  _ intimate _ way of learning to communicate than Kori’s people.” 

“You mean...?” Jason’s eyes were wide with his surprise.

A slight smile crossed Tim’s lips and his eyes crinkled. “Yeah, needless to say, I have a very unique story about losing my virginity.”

Morbidly curious, Jason couldn’t help himself from asking, “Was it good?” He didn’t think it had been bad, or traumatizing, not with that smile.

“Yeah, they were surprisingly gentle.” Tim thought for a bit and then added, “And it left me with one hell of a kink.”

Jason huffed out a tired laugh. “God, our lives.”

“You said it.” Tim shifted back to his previous position and he lightly smacked Jason’s chest. “Now shush, it’s time to sleep! We can trade sex stories later.”

Sleep was good; he could do sleep. But he was pretty sure Tim had him beat when it came to sex. The toy they’d just enjoyed together was the craziest thing he’d ever done. 

With a quiet sigh, Jason let his eyes close.

“Jay?”

“Mmmh?”

“If I ask nicely, do you think Kori will let me keep that thing?”

“Shut up and go to sleep.”

“No really, or do you think she could get me one of my own?”

Jason  _ seriously _ wished he had a pillow because smothering his new boyfriend sounded great right about now. “If you sleep, you can ask her later.”

“... Fine.”

* * *

Up in the cockpit, Kori crowed in triumph. “I told you it would work! Now pass the popcorn.”

Roy felt more than a little disgruntled, but he passed the popcorn like he’d been asked. “Yeah, yeah. I still don’t get how you knew it would.” Then after a beat he asked with some suspicion, “When you snagged English from Dick, did you also get Bat-ified? Do you have this uncontrollable urge to keep track of everyone around you in all the ways?”

It was bad enough that Jason did it and didn’t seem to even realize it. The last thing he needed was for Kori to do it too.

Kori had the decency to finish chewing the popcorn and swallowing it before she burst into laughter. “No! I just know how to listen when other people talk,” she answered, her voice still slightly uneven.

“Who was talking about Tim’s kinks where you could hear them?” Roy was morbidly curious how she’d found out. Of all the Bats, Tim was the most tight-lipped about his personal life. Or lack thereof if the stories he’d heard from Dick were true.

Which they apparently  _ weren’t _ . Oh man, Dick would have a field day with this if he ever decided to tell him.

“Let’s just say that some of Tim’s old teammates have little to no filter, and they aren’t as careful as they should be when reminiscing. That, and sound carries really well in Titan’s Tower.” Kori tried to give him an innocent look, which he didn’t buy for a second.

Roy eyeballed her and shook his head. “Yeah, that look  _ really _ doesn’t work for you. Stop.” Shifting in his seat, his gaze landed back on the big screen where they’d watched their friend and teammate finally get a clue, as well as his man. Jason and Tim were wrapped around each other, snoring softly. He smiled. “They’re cute together, aren’t they?”

“Yes,” Kori said with a soft smile of her own. “I am happy to have helped them understand what they mean to each other.”

Roy cleared his throat. This mushy shit was a bit too much for him, so he decided to slightly change the subject. “We gonna watch them have round two?”

“Of course. I’ll make some fresh popcorn when they wake up.”

“Jason’s gonna kill us when he finds out.”

“If he tries, I’ll shove him out the airlock.”


End file.
